1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus which is applied to make a master tape of a video CM (commercial message) to automatically transmit the CM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video CM recorded by means of a VTR (video tape recorder) is used during the CM broadcasting of a television broadcast. In the video CM, a plurality of CM materials are sequentially recorded on one magnetic tape. Hitherto, material information regarding the CM material such as the content of the CM, the sponsor, and the like is inserted as a telop into a picture plane just outside the picture plane which is actually broadcast.
When changing the information regarding the CM material, hitherto, it has been necessary to remake the telop, which is troublesome. There is also known a method of forming material information as user's bits of a longitudinal time code (LTC) which is recorded on a track in the longitudinal direction of the tape. However, there is a risk that when the CM material is rewritten, the time code LTC will be omitted or will not coincide with the rewritten CM material.